Unexpected love
by nefftys
Summary: No podia creer que aquel chico con cara de niño, se habia convertido en todo un hombre y ese cuerpo......Dios Alice deja de pensar asi sobre él, no es mas que un chucho...no?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, me llamo nefftys y hace mucho que leo fics de esta pagina de distintas series, pero desde que vi la peli y mas aun lei los libros de esta saga, estoy leyendo sobre ésta.

Me encanta la pareja Jacob/ Alice pero por lo q que se ve no hay mucha gente a afavr de ellos,por lo que apenas encunetro nada de ellos para leer, por lo que he decidido empezar a escribir esta historia sobre ellos, para aquellos que como yo les guste y se enimen a escribir algo sobre ellos.

Bueno sin enrollarme mas, os dejo con el primer capitulo que espero que les guste y si les apetece me lo comenten asi como alguna sugerencia que crean podrian venir bien a la historia.

gracias y espero que disfruten

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

_capitulo 1_

Eran las 7 de la tarde y estaba bastante oscuro en Port Angeles, Alice y Bella se habian acercado hsta aqui para una ya muy rutinaria sesion de compras, porque a pesar de todo Bella seguia siendo negada para la moda y para Alice eso era un delito por lo que despues de mucho suplicarle, logro convencerla para que se acercasen hasta aqui ,con la excusa de una tarde de chicas para charlar, cenar y todo eso y ya de paso comprar algunos modelitos.

"Bueno, no te encanta todo lo que hemos comprado, te va a quedar genial, estoy deseando llegar a casa para que te lo pruebes y todos puedan verte".- dijo Alice todo entusiasmada.

"¿Que otra vez?...Alice llevo toda la tarde probandome ropa, creia que ibamos a venir para echar la tarde y cenar algo y me has vuelto a engañar,no pienso probarme mas ropa en lo que queda de mes".

"ohhhhhhh"-quedo boquiabierta la vampiresa-"pero si eso es toda una semana",...sigo in poder entender como te gusta tan poco ir de compras, si es el sueño de cualquier chica".

"ya bueno, sera porque no soy una chica normal no?"

Alice no respondio, porque sabia que tenia razon, ella no era una chica normal, porque para ser verdad que otra chica iba llevar tan bien todo lo que Bella habia vivido en este ultimo año, sabiendo todo lo que sabe y seguir cuerda,........si ninguna , solo ella por eso para Alice ,Bella

ya era su hermana y la adoraba.

Despues de un rato caminando,Alice se dio cuanta que Bella estaba mas callada de lo normal y andaba a vueltas con sus pensamientos como si algo le preocupara.

"Bella estas bien?...te noto un poco preocupada por algo? sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras.

"Lo se, estoy bien, es solo que ya hace dos meses que no se nada de Jake, ni una llamada para por lo menos saber si esta bien o algo y estoy muy preocupada, ademas de echarlo mucho de menos"

" Pero nos tienes a nosotros, para que quieres saber mas de ese ¨chucho¨ mal oliente", solo recordar su olor me entran nauseas"

" Para ellos , vosotros tambien oleis mal"

" Queeeee no puedo creerlo, que huelo mal?? llevo Channel nº 5 cariño, si Marylin levantara la cabezaaaa, ese chucho si que huele mal, seguro que andara por ahi lleno de pulgas y con suerte lo habra cogido algun trabajador de la perrera y este metidito en una jaula.

"Alice por favor, no digas eso,es mi amigo y le he hecho mucho daño, cuando el siempre ha estado ahi para mi, sobretodo cuando ustedes no estaban, y no saber nada de el me esta matando"

" Lo siento cariño, se que lo has pasado mal, pero no te preocupes seguro q pronto sabras algo del chu.... ,perdon de El" dijo Alice cuando vio la mirada que le estaba echando Bella.

Alice, apenas podia recordar al chico, solo lo habia visto una vez en casa de Charlie, cuando creia que Bella estaba muerta y fue cuando llego El,recordaba que era alto y moreno,con cara de niño y poco mas y solo por su olor tuvo que salir de la habitacion, pero sabia que para Bella, era importante y a ella no le gustaba verla asi, por lo que esperaba, muy a su pesar que pronto pudiera saber algo de El.

"Venga vamos" se esta haciendo tarde, mejor volvamos a casa"-dijo Alice , a lo que Bella solo asintio.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Era sabado por la tarde y todos se habian ido a cazar, todos menos Alice que no le apetecia,asi que decidió quedarse en casa,decisión que ahora mismo se arrepentia porque estaba super aburrida y la familia solo hacia media hora que se habia ido por lo que al menos no regresarian hasta bien entrada la noche,-estupendo penso Alice me queda toda la tarde de aburrimiento y encima Bella y Edward tampoco estan porque habian decidido ir hoy de cenita romantica,asi que decidió irse a dar un paseo.

Iba por el bosque, llegando a un claro a ver la luna que hoy lucia preciosa, estaba maravillada con lo precioso del paisaje, todo oscuro rodeada de arboles y un manto oscuro de cielo poblado por una luna tan llena y palida como su piel.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó un ruido detras de los árboles, como el romper de una rama cuando alguien la pisa sigilosamente,esto la alertó pero como al mirar no vio nada penso que se estaba voviendo paranoica y que debia haber sido cualquier animal de la noche, cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido esta vez mas fuerte y cerca si que se asustó, penso que podia ser Victoria que habia venido a vengarse por lo de James y mas cuando Bella le habia dicho que habia estado merodenado por aqui, pero hacia ya dos meses que no se habia sabido nada de ella, aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera decidido volver. De pronto se vio a un enorme lobo con el pelaje color cobrizo salir de entre los arboles, el animal era enorme, de la altura de un hombre adulto y un cuerpo robusto, tenia una mirada que no lograba descifrar, tan intensa. Poco a poco fue dando un paso atras,nunca dandole la espalda por temor a que este atacara,ella era fuerte pero no sabia si podria hacer frente al enorme animal. A la vez que ella iba retrocediendo, el lobo iba avanzando hacia ella a la misma velocidad, paso tras paso y la mirada fija en ella, fue entonces cuando con uno de los pasos se encontró acorralada con la espalda contra un arbol sin poder escapar del animal.

Tenia dos opciones,correr lo mas rapido que pudiera o hacerle frente que fue lo que decidio,aunque fue una mala idea por lo que al tomar la posicion de ataque y enseñar sus colmillos al lobo, este enloquecio, solto un aullido atronador y enseñando sus enormes dientes echo a correr hacia ella,momento en que supo que no saldria viva de esta.

* * *

Bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 2, tengo bastantes ideas para la historia , aunque no creo que haya nadie leyendola,aun asi creo que seguire escribiendola porque me estoy entreteniendo bastante,

Si la lee alguien espero que le guste

graciass


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas quisiera dar las gracias a Cruzmelbourne por leer mi historia,parece que eres la unica jeje pero no importa porq ami con que haya una persona que quiera que siga asi lo hare porq ya tengo toda la historia visualizada y me entretiene mucho escribirla asi q gracias por leerme, espero q sigas y te guste este capitulo.

_**capitulo 3**_

Tenia dos opciones,correr lo mas rapido que pudiera o hacerle frente que fue lo que decidio,aunque fue una mala idea por lo que al tomar la posicion de ataque y enseñar sus colmillos al lobo, este enloquecio, solto un aullido atronador y enseñando sus enormes dientes echo a correr hacia ella,momento en que supo que no saldria viva de esta.

" Para es una Cullen" Fue lo unico que Alice oyo antes de sentir el aliento del gran lobo .

.Abrió los ojos y vio al enorme lobo a un centimetro de su cara, aun enseñando los dientes preparado para despedazarla.

"Jacob, para es una Cullen, no podemos romper el tratado" Fue cuando Alice se dio cuenta que aparte del gran lobo habia otras cuatro personas en el claro, cuatro hombres con el pecho descubierto y pantalones cortos y rasgados para ser exactos.

El que habia gritado, que Alice imaginaba era el lider de la manada se acerco a ellos y toco al enorme lobo para que retrocediera, este sin perderla aun de vista hizo lo que le habian mandado y poco a poco fue alejandose hasta acabar desapareciendo entre los arboles.

¡Espera! ¿Jacob? no era ese el amigo de Bella del que no sabia nada desde hace dos meses?, el mismo que estuvo en su casa esa noche que ella volvio para ver si Bella estaba bien?, no era posible si era solo un muchacho,no podia creer que fuera aquel enorme lobo.

"¿Estas bien? La voz del lider fue lo que saco a Alice de sus pensamientos..." Lo siento, no queriamos atacarte a ti, no ibamos a quebrantar el tratado",,"

"Si estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba encontrarme atacada por un lobo enorme"

En ese momento, Jacob aparecio entre los arboles ya en su forma humana y con el mismo atuendo que los demas y se acerco al resto de ellos, un poco alejado de Alice y el lider. Ella se quedo mirandolo,seguia sin poder creerse que pudiera ser el amigo de Bella,habia crecido dos palmos y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de impresionantes musculos nada parecido al chaval flacucho que recordaba.

"¿Que haces por aqui? Volvió a preguntarle el lider.

"Estaba dando una vuelta, estas no son vuestras tierras puedo estar aqui sin violar nada"

" Si pero estas en el limite y te arriesgas a que uno de nosotros crea que quieres cruzar la linea y pueda atacarte" Miro a Jacob al decir esto, yo le segui la mirada hasta topar con sus ojos,el me miraba sin quitarme la vista de encima, con una mirada que no podia descifrar bien, era odio tal vez.

"Se muy bien las directrices del tratado y nunca se me ocurriria cruzar la linea de vuestras tierras"......." de todas formas porque andais por ahi como lobos, no somos ninguna amenaza, ya lo sabeis"

"Seguimos el rastro a unos vampiros, ultimamente se han producido ataques en los pueblos cercanos y al parecer se estan acercando a Forks"

" Y como estais tan seguros que son vampiros, no somos los unicos animales de por aqui".......Dijo ella echando una mirada en la direccion de Jacob.

Este le devolvio la mirada,tan penetrante y oscura q Alice penso que si las miradas matasen ,ya estaria muerta.y añadio:

"Vamonos Sam, aqui ya no hay nada mas que hacer, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo con una chupasangres"

"Eran vampiros, los cadavares aparecian con las marcas de los colmillos y secos de sangre todo despadazados,ataques sangrientos y crueles, con ensañamiento" Dijo Sam.

"Neofitos" suspiro Alice,"Eran neofitos"

" Que son neofitos"

"Son vampiros recien convertidos,tienen mucha fuerza y mucha sed, matan con muho ensañamiento, y nunca se sacian, solo quieren beber sangre,aunque lo importante es saber quien los esta convirtiendo"

"Bien ya tenemos una idea de lo que buscamos,dile a tu padre lo que te hemos comentado,seria bueno que nos reunieramos para que nos diera toda la informacion posible y saber si el sabe algo"

"Lo hare,el estara encantado de ayudar, no queremos que ocurra nada que ponga en peligro al pueblo"

"Bien dile que lo espero mañana en este mismo lugar al atardecer, ahora deberias irte a casa no es seguro andar por aqui ni siquiera para ti"

Alice asintio, la verdad que tenia razon ya que por muy vampiro que ella fuera si se encontraba con un neofito recien convertido no podria ganarle la batalla, asi que se dio media vuelta y se marcho, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a su atacante que seguia mirandola fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí os dejo mi cuarto capi, realmente espero que les guste, tanto como ami escribirlo.

Felices Fiestas a todos.

Capitulo 4

Alice llegó a casa después de estar dando vueltas a la cabeza durante un buen rato por lo que había pasado, no podía creer que hubiera neófitos cerca, eran muy peligrosos y estaba preocupada, pero no solo era eso lo que le preocupaba, no sabía porque no había podido dejar de pensar en el tal Jacob, le parecía tan extraño, cuando coincidió con él en casa de Bella no se había fijado, pero es que ahora, tenía un aura de peligro que le atraía muchísimo y no sabía porqué.

"Será mejor que dejes de pensar en ello Alice" Se dijo la vampira así misma "Lo único que faltaba es que Edward me viera pensando así.

Cuando entró a la casa, estaban todos esperándola, parecían preocupados.

"¿Alice dónde estabas?, Estábamos a punto de salir a buscarte nos tenias tan preocupados" Saltó Edward, era siempre tan protector realmente era mi hermano mayor.

"Estoy bien, solo salí a dar una vuelta mientras estaban de caza, pero tuve un encuentro inesperado."

Vi como me miraron, esperando que siguiera contándoles con quien me había encontrado para haber estado tanto tiempo fuera.

"Estuve paseando por el bosque hasta que llegué a un claro, cerca de la línea"

"¿Estás loca? Eso es muy peligroso podías haberte encontrado con esos perros y haberte hecho algo" Habló Jasper.....si solo él supiera.

"Es exactamente lo que pasó"

Noté como todos se pusieron en tensión con lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? Voy a matar a esos chuchos" Jasper volvió a hablar.

"Tranquilo Jas, déjala terminar a ver qué tiene que contarnos" Carlisle siempre tan atento.

"Gracias Carlisle, como iba diciendo me encontré con ellos pero no me hicieron daño, ni me atacaron" Vale mentí un poco pero no es como si hubiera pasado nada " Al principio estaban en guardia al verme, pero al descubrir que era una Cullen sólo querían saber que hacía por allí".

"Su líder un tal Sam me dijo que han estado siguiendo el rastro de otros vampiros ,porque al parecer han estado habiendo ataques en los pueblos cercanos y se están acercando a Forks, se trata de neófitos"

"¿Neófitos? ¿Pero que iban a estar haciendo por aquí y lo más importante, quien los está transformando? Dijo Carlisle

"Es lo mismo que pensé yo y así se lo transmití, me dijo que sería bueno que os reunierais allí mismo en el claro ,sobre el atardecer para que puedas proporcionarle toda la información que puedas tener sobre neófitos así como si te habías enterado de algo"

"Si me parece una gran idea" Carlisle dijo.

"A mí no me parece tan buena idea,¿Y si es una trampa? los licántropos son inestables, no podemos fiarnos de ellos" Dijo Edward.

"No tienen razón para atacarnos, existe el tratado y creo que ellos están tan dispuestos a mantenerlo como nosotros, debemos confiar en ellos e intentar centrarnos en los neófitos que son nuestro peligro ahora mismo" Dijo Carlisle

"Bien pero yo iré contigo, sigo sin fiarme de ellos"

"Me parece bien Edward, iremos los dos"

Estaban todos en silencio pensando en las noticias que la vampira había comentado cuando se alzo la voz de Bella un poco más alta que un susurro pero lo suficiente para que todos la oyeran.

"¿Es...Estaba Jacob con ellos?

La miré fijamente, me había olvidado completamente de que hacía dos meses que Bella no sabía nada de Él"

"Si, si estaba"

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron, se levantó del sillón diciendo

"Tengo que ir a verlo, necesito hablar con él"

Edward la agarro del brazo y la retuvo.

"De ninguna manera vas a ir a ver a ese chucho, es peligroso y podría atacarte"

"No va a hacerme daño Edward, es mi amigo y no sé nada de Él desde hace dos meses"

"Me da igual, no te dejaré que vayas allí"

"No me lo puedes prohibir, voy a ir quieras o no quieras, ya soy mayorcita"

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Edward la siguió y volvió a cogerla del brazo

"Bella, por favor no vayas"

"Suéltame"

Miraba preocupada el intercambio entre mi hermano y mi amiga, entendía ambas partes, ella que quisiera ver al lobo, era su amigo y como me dijo estuvo allí para ella cuando nosotros no estábamos ,él que estuviera preocupado, era cierto que los licántropos eran inestables, solo tenía que recordar mi encuentro anterior.

"Tal vez Bella y yo podríamos acompañaros mañana, así ella no tendrá que ir allí ahora sola y mañana podrás verlo" Le dije a Bella

Edward me lanzo una mirada que me fulminó.

"¿Qué? ¿mejor eso que que vaya allí ella sola esta noche no?, al menos mañana podrías protegerla si algo fuera mal" le dije a Edward

"Me parece buena idea" Respondió Bella, satisfecha con mi propuesta, aunque a Edward no pareciera hacerle mucha gracia, pero conocía a Bella y sabia que al final hubiera ido esta noche, por lo que era mejor eso que nada.

"Bien mañana entonces acudiremos al encuentro" Dijo Carlisle para terminar la discusión.

"Genial" Pensé yo ,así tendré la oportunidad de ir también yo.

Estaba claro que Edward me leyó el pensamiento porque me miro con cara de incertidumbre, como si pareciera que había otras razones, esquivé su mirada y me dirigí hacia el cuarto con Jasper, era mejor quitarme de en medio antes que viniera en busca de respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chics, aqui os dejo mi proximo capi, espero que les guste y que no este escribiendo para nada, jejej.

Otra cosita, a partir de aqui, la historia puede evolucionar hacia 2 vertientes que dependeran de lo que prefieran:

- segun quieran un final feliz

- o final triste.

Yo tengo todo visualizado y se cual preferiria escribir yo, pero me gustaria saber su opinion gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Tal y como habían concretado la noche anterior, se encontraban los cuatro en el claro esperando a la manada, a pesar de la objeción de Edward.

"Os quedáis aquí detrás nuestra" Comento Edward, y al ver la cara que puso Bella añadió "Y no es negociable, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, ya te he dicho que son inestables y no podemos fiarnos de ellos"

"No van a hacerme nada Edward, he convivido con ellos durante unos meses y no me ha pasado nada, además tengo que hablar con Jake"

Edward la miró con cara exasperante, la verdad que Bella era muy cabezota y sabía que no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que no hablara con el chucho.

"Tranquilo Ed, yo me quedaré con ella aquí detrás"

"Gracias Alice" Agradeció Edward a su hermana por apoyarle en esto.

Bella estaba a punto d empezar a discutir cuando aparecieron los cinco lobos de entre los árboles; en su forma humana, y con el mismo atuendo que el otro día cuando Alice se encontró con ellos.

"¿Es que estos chicos nunca se visten?" Comentó Alice.

"No ganarían para ropa con todo esto de convertirse en lobo, las destrozan" Apuntó Bella.

"Además no esta demás contemplar un poco de musculo jeje"

Alice la miró y ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada, aunque a Edward no es que le hiciera mucha gracia.

El líder de la manada junto con Jacob se acercaron al centro del claro y lo mismo hicieron Carlisle y Edward mientras las chicas quedaban atras,ambas mirando al mismo lobo aunque por razones muy diferentes, Bella porque hacía varios meses que no lo veía y estaba ansiosa por irse hacia él, tanto que Alice tuvo que sujetarla para que no lo hiciera, y la vampira porque desde el otro día no sabía que le pasaba que no podía dejar de pensar en ese gran lobo y eso le inquietaba mucho.

"Buenas soy Carlisle Cullen, mi hija Alice nos ha comentado que querías hablar conmigo".

Cuando Carlisle dijo esto, Jacob no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba ella y mantuvieron la mirada durante un minuto, ambos sin atreverse a apartarla.

"Si, yo soy Sam líder de la manada de los Quileutte, imagino que también os habrá contado lo de los vampiros a los que hemos estado siguiendo el rastro".

"Si, aunque yo poco os puedo decir de eso, lo único que si son neófitos son bastante peligrosos puesto que no se sacian nunca y lo único que quieren es beber sangre, matando a todos quienes se crucen en su camino".

"Entonces habrá que estar precavidos, intensificaremos las guardias para que no logren acceder al pueblo, además hay más de uno".

"Mi familia estará encantada de ayudar, podemos trabajar juntos, ninguno de nosotros queremos que pase nada en el pueblo, que nos expongan"

Sam se quedó pensativo por un momento, sopesando lo que le había dicho el doctor, la verdad que vendría bien una mano aunque fuera de vampiros al fin y al cabo todos querían lo mismo.

"Prefiero enfrentarme sólo a todos los malditos neófitos antes que salir a vigilar con uno de ellos"

Soltó Jacob a Sam, pero lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran.

"No te creas que a nosotros nos hace ninguna gracia salir con vosotros" Le respondió Edward.

"Pero no estamos aquí por gusto sino para atrapar a esos neófitos y acabar con ellos así que tendrás que soportarlo"

Jacob hizo un movimiento como para atacarle pero Sam le frenó.

"¡Basta! Ellos tienen razón, conocen a las criaturas esas mejor que nosotros y saben cómo se mueven y atacan sería bueno que saliéramos por parejas uno de ellos con uno de nosotros"

Jacob soltó un gruñido de desacuerdo y murmurando un "Como prefieras, pero a mí no me va a mandar un maldito chupasangres" se volvió y se apartaba del centro.

"Jake espera" Gritó Bella y soltándose de Alice se fue hacia él.

Este no se volvió y aunque la sintió detrás de él, seguía dándole la espalda

"Por favor mírame"

"¿Que quieres Bella?" Le dijo conforme se volvía mirándola a la cara.

"Solo que me escuches, llevo tanto tiempo sin verte, sin saber de ti, que me está matando, por favor sabes que te quiero y deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes"

Alice al igual que los demás los miraban sin perder detalle, sabía que para Bella era importante y que lo había pasado mal, pero aquel chucho era tan obstinado y testarudo.

"¿Cómo pueden las cosas ser como antes? Para mi eres uno de ellos, los elegiste a ellos, así que no creo que yo fuera tan importante para ti, fue tu decisión, elegiste un camino diferente al mío y así deben ser las cosas, lo siento Bella pero no puedo ser tu amigo" Se dio media vuelta y corrió para adentrarse en el bosque porque aunque no lo pareciera le dolía verla con ellos.

"Espera Jake por favor" Pero ya era tarde él se había ido y Bella quedo allí llorando.

Edward fue hacia ella, pero Alice le dijo "Déjame a mi " y acercándose a su amiga, la abrazó y la acompañó al coche, tranquilizándola y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, odiaba verla así y en ese momento si hubiera tenido a Jacob Black delante le hubiera dado una buena bofetada, y encima ahora tendría que verse las caras con él ya que lobos y vampiros tendrían que trabajar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno corasones, tenía ya escrito este capitulo y por eso lo he subido, pero la verdad no se si seguiré con ello porque no creo que haya mucha expectación con la historia.

Espero que os guste

Gracias

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba anocheciendo, y aunque habían pasado ya un par de horas desde el encuentro en el claro, Bella parecía un zombi, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y ojeras debajo de éstos y aunque ella decía que estaba bien, yo la conocía como para saber que no era así, que estaba muy triste por la discusión que había tenido con el chucho en el claro y que éste se fuera tal y como lo hizo diciéndole mas o menos que no quería saber nada de ella.

Me apenaba tanto verla así que decidí tomar velas en el asunto. Sabía que el chucho solía ir casi todas las noches al acantilado donde la vi tirarse al agua en mi premonición, así que escabulléndome de la casa fue a su encuentro para tener más que unas palabritas con ese pulgoso obstinado y con los humos tan subidos.

Llegue al borde del acantilado y tal como suponía allí se encontraba él, estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el mar y como no con su atuendo de siempre sin apenas nada que le cubriera el cuerpo aparte de unos vaqueros rotos y rasgados. Podía contemplar su espalda desnuda, donde se le marcaban todos los músculos, seguía sin poder creer que aquel chico con cara de niño, se había convertido en todo un hombre y ese cuerpo...... ¡Dios Alice! deja de pensar así sobre él, no es más que un chucho...o al menos eso me intentaba decir mi conciencia para convencerme.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí chupasangres? Dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarme, su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"He venido a hablar contigo, es sobre Bella" En ese momento se giró y me miró a la cara.

"No hay nada de lo que hablar y menos entre tú y yo, además no deberías estar aquí tan lejos de tu linde"

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Ya lo creo que sí que tenemos que hablar, puesto que Bella es como mi hermana y está destrozada por lo que pasó en el claro" Pude ver en sus ojos como eso le dolía, puesto que aunque el intentaba hacer ver que estaba bien yo sabía que aun sentía algo por ella.

"Ese no es mi problema, como le dije, ella eligió el lado de los malditos chupasangres, toda elección tiene unas consecuencias, y esta es que no podemos ser amigos, no puede tenerlo todo"

"¿Por qué no? Erais amigos antes, aun sabiendo que ella había estado todo el rato al lado de vampiros"

"Ya bueno, las cosas cambian" Su actitud arrogante me ponía de los nervios.

"¿Seguro que es eso chucho? ¿No será más bien que no aguantas que haya elegido a mi hermano por encima de ti? ¿Es que ha herido el orgullo de macho del gran lobo? Tal vez es que no das la talla.

Su mirada me dijo que había llegado demasiado lejos, puesto que lo siguiente que supe es que estaba presionada contra un árbol, y me tenía agarrada de las muñecas, su cara estaba cerca de la mía y su mirada era de puro rencor

"Cuidado sanguijuela, ahora no hay nadie que pueda pararme de despedazarte" Me dijo al oído,

El sentir su aliento tan cerca de mí, hizo recorrer un escalofrió por mi columna, estaba entre asustada y excitada, y no podía creerlo, sentía un ardor al tenerlo tan cerca que podía mas el deseo que sentía por él, que el miedo por lo que pudiera hacerme, entretanto el estudiaba mi reacción, me olía y me miraba fijamente, tanto que tuve que apartar la mirada de la suya por miedo a que me traicionara mi autocontrol.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude para separarme de él, no porque me estuviera haciendo daño ni nada sino porque no quería que se separara.

"Como si fueras a hacerlo chucho" Le dije desafiante.

El solo se apartó, me miró y soltó una sonrisa pícara, Dios esperaba tanto que no hubiese notado nada.

Se volvió y sin dejar de sonreír me dijo " Nos vemos mañana Alice" recalcando bien mi nombre y se alejó.

Mierda, se había salido con la suya, puesto que había venido aquí con un propósito y había fallado miserablemente, me volví para casa intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido pero con el deseo de que ya fuera mañana.

* * *

Al otro día, Bella y yo salíamos del instituto charlando, bueno yo iba charlando, intentando mantener una conversación con ella porque a la chica había que sacarle las palabras a cuentagotas, lo único que había respondido era con monosílabos y yo ya no sabía que mas hacer para animarla así que seguía hablando:

"¿Sabes? Tal vez podríamos hacer algo esta tarde, por suerte no tengo que patrullas hoy, así que tenemos toda la tarde libre para nosotras.

"No se Alice, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas, prefiero ir a casa y ya está"

"Pero Bella, tienes que cambiar tu actitud, no puedes seguir deprimida por lo que te pasó con el chucho"

"Jake"

"Bueno vale Jaaaake"

"No Jake está aquí"

Me volví para mirar donde ella estaba mirando y tenia razón, allí estaba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, con la que se le marcaban bastante sus pectorales y subido sobre una moto, parecía perfectamente un modelo de revista.

"¿Jake?

"Hola Bella"

"No puedo creer que estés aquí" Dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba "Te he echado tanto de menos"

"Yo a ti también"

No puede evitar mirarlos con un poco de ¿celos? mientras se abrazaban, pero porque iba a tener celos yo de ellos, no es que me atrajera el perro ¿no?, estaba tan confundida que no era propio de mi, siempre sabía lo que me iba a deparar el futuro porque podía verlo pero no esto, no que me iba a sentir atraída por un licántropo.

¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?" Escuché a Bella decirle.

"Bueno digamos que tienes amigos muy persuasivos" Dijo mientras dirigió la mirada hacia mí, a lo que Bella también me miró.

Estoy segura de que si hubiera sido posible, me habría ruborizado por la forma en que me miraban.

"Vaya pues no sé como lo habrá hecho, pero me alegro tanto, seguro que no ha tenido que ser fácil para ella convencerte"

"Si seguro que no lo ha sido, aunque quien sabe a lo mejor es que le gusta mi olor" Dijo de forma sarcástica y riendose, mientras me miraba" y yo que podía escucharlo todo, no puede evitar pensar en lo egocéntrico que era, pero peor aun en que el maldito chucho tenia razon, ¡Dios, lo odiaba!

"Bueno tengo que irme, pero ven a hacerme una visita cuando quieras a la Push, y hacemos algo"

"Ok dalo por hecho"

"Adiós Bella"

"Adiós Jacob, nos vemos pronto"

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pisó el pedal de su moto para arrancarla,

"Adiós Alice" grito mientras sonreía y me miraba, me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta puesto que no me esperaba para nada eso y tampoco lo hacía Bella vista su reacción de mirarme con una ceja levantada, el chucho se rio y se marcho a toda velocidad, mientras todos lo miraban.

"¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Es que ahora sois amiguitos? Me dijo mientras sonreía y me daba un codazo en el costado.

¿Estas loca? Lo que pasa es que ese chucho debe tener problemas mentales.

"No sé lo que has hecho, pero gracias de veras" me dijo mientras se reía.

"Anda vámonos a casa, que sepas que me debes una tarde de compras"

"Lo que tú quieras" Dijo sin parar de sonreír.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas corasoness aqui os traigo mi proximo capi, anda y que no os quejareis de que tardo mucho,espero que os guste porque creo que es el que la gente mas espera y el que mas dificil me ha resultado escribir.

Dar gracias a todoa la people que me ha pedido que continue, lo hago por ellos y a los que tienen ideas sobre esta pareja les animo a que las plasmen y todos podamos disfrutarlo porque desgraciadamente no mucha gente se anima a escribir sobre ellos.

Muchas gracias por estar ahi.

Capitulo 7

Había pasado una semana desde que se concretó lo de patrullar en parejas mixtas para atrapar a los neófitos, ya habíamos dado caza a varios de ellos pero parecía q se multiplicaban más deprisa de lo que creíamos y lo peor es que no sabíamos quien los estaba convirtiendo.

A mí me había tocado salir todas las veces con Seth, un chico lobo bastante joven pero maduro, me gustaba salir con el porqué a diferencia de los demás licántropos no despreciaba a nuestra especie y le parecía bien que pudiéramos convivir varias especies en paz en un mismo lugar.

Estaba en el claro esperando que Seth apareciera cuando de pronto lo vi llegar a él, hacia exactamente una semana que no lo veía y había pensado menos en él, por lo que creí que todo lo que había sentido anteriormente con respecto a él había sido una locura transitoria y que ya había vuelto en mí, pero cuando lo vi aparecer con esa sonrisa pícara y su torso desnudo me di cuenta de que loca sí que me estaba volviendo pero por tenerlo a él.

"Buenas Pini Pon"

"¿Pini PON? A qué viene eso, ¿quien te crees que eres para llamarme así chucho?

"Bueno eres muy bajita y poquita cosa"

"¿SI? Pues que sepas que esta poquita cosa podría contigo en cualquier momento perro""

"Ja Ja, pues podríamos comprobarlo si quieres, te hace un combate" Dijo riendo

"Paso de ensuciarme las manos contigo, tendría que usar lejía después para desinfectarme, y de todos modos que haces tú aquí"

"Es que a Seth le ha surgido algo y no va a poder venir hoy, así que me temo que vas a tener q salir hoy conmigo a vigilar"

Lo que me faltaba-Pensé- "Bueno pero que sepas que no pienso seguir ordenes de ti"

"Sin problemas tu puedes ser la jefa, me gustan las mujeres dominantes" Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo, ¡Dios ¡le borraría esa sonrisa de la cara de un mazazo!

Llevábamos un rato de caminata por los bosques, bastante alejados del pueblo, estaba cansada de dar vueltas y de tener que ir al lado suyo y que me estuviera diciendo cada dos por tres que me aligerara y que era tan torpe como Bella y que no sabía como a Seth le gustaba salir conmigo sino hacia más que protestar.

Mientras andábamos porque teníamos que ir despacio y sigilo para que no nos detectaran, según decía él claro, metí el pie en un charco enorme de barro.

"Estupendo" Dije "Acabo de joder unos Gucci de 200 dólares.

"¿Se puede saber porque llevas esa ropa y esos zapatos para salir a vigilar?

"Y a ti que te importa lo que yo lleve puesto, ¿Se puede saber porque siempre vas sin ropa?

"Para no joder ningunos zapatos ni ningún traje Gucci de 200 dólares" Dijo de forma irónica riéndose de mí, eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y exploté

"No sé quién te crees que eres mascota, pero me tienes harta, deberías saber que soy más vieja que tu, bastante más vieja que tu, estoy cansada de seguir tus ordenes que no nos llevan a ningún sitio, si es que…."

No pude terminar mi frase porque me tenía presionada contra un árbol, su cuerpo contra el mío y la mano en mi boca

"Shhhhh, ahí hay algo"

Volví la cabeza para ver qué es lo que había y pude ver a un animal comiendo lo que parecía los restos de otro

"Estupendo sabueso, eres único siguiendo rastros"

Dios es que nunca se calla-Pensó Jacob-mientras la escuchaba quejarse, seguian los dos cuerpo con cuerpo y sus caras a unos centímetros ,de pronto un impulso le sobrevino e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla……..la besó.

El beso la pilló desprevenida y aunque los 2 primeros segundos no supo reaccionar después se dejo llevar porque sabía que esa tensión que había entre los dos iba a explotar de un momento a otro y lo hizo de la mejor forma posible.

La sensación de sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos propios le proporcionaba un exquisito escalofrío, quería sentir más calor por lo que lo apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Lo que había empezado con un beso tonto, fue creciendo a urgencia y necesidad, necesidad por sentir el roce de sus lenguas en una placentera batalla. Él apretó mas el cuerpo, aprisionándola aun más contra el árbol y ella soltó un gemido de placer al sentir su bulto contra su entrepierna

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón con fuerza, el fluir de sus venas y esa sensación de peligro que sentían los dos les proporcionaba un placer inigualable, al fin y al cabo eran dos monstruos, ella podía degollarlo en cualquier momento para beber toda su sangre y él si perdía el control podía despedazarla sin pensarlo, aun así los dos querían sentir al otro aun mas, tomar del fruto prohibido.

Jacob la cogió y la alzó haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas por la cintura, todo esto sin dejar de devorarse con sus labios, la recostó con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo húmedo por el rocío que caía de la noche, pero cuando se recostó sobre ella, posicionándose entre sus piernas poco le importó que estuviera empapándose su traje de diseño.

Lentamente empezó a desabrocharle la blusa para agonía de Alice, cuando estaba expuesta Jacob le acarició los senos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que morderse los labios debido al placer que le producía el tacto de sus calientes dedos sobre sus pezones.

Podía sentir su miembro rozándole su ser y como la ropa se entrometía, ésta le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajó dejándolo expuesto, a lo que no llegó a estar ni un segundo puesto que Alice lo cogió con firmeza y empezó a acariciarlo, Jacob tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en no irse ahí mismo del intenso placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando su helada mano empezó a masajearlo.

Jacob seguía el mismo ritmo, subiéndole la falda y quitándole el tanga que Dios sabe adonde fue a parar, introdujo dos dedos en su interior y empezó a moverlos, los dos siguiendo un compás al unísono. Alice no podía más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro,

"Te necesito dentro de mi"

Y Jacob por supuesto no iba a ser quien le llevara la contraria, sacó los dedos de su interior, la besó con pasión y sin previo aviso la penetró. Alice soltó un gemido cuando lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser y es que era tan diferente a todo lo vivido con anterioridad, la sensación de sentir su miembro y su cuerpo tan caliente sobre ella era un placer extremo.

No dejaban de besarse, cada caricia era una sensación nueva que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, y es que lo supuestamente incorrecto lo sentían tan correcto ,y cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis , por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron como Alice y Jacob y no como vampiro y licántropo.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas corazones, despues de las Fiestas de vuelta a la normalidad. Aqui os dejo un nuevo capi de mi fic, espero que os guste, Tambien deciros que me voy de muy merecidas holidays hasta final de mes por lo que no podre volver a postear hasta entonces.

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por estar ahi leyendo

**Capitulo 8**

Estaban los dos hombro con hombro tumbados en el suelo,ninguno se atrevía a decir nada al otro y es que no sabían que decirse, no tenían ni idea como habían llegado hasta aquí, ¿si se odiaban o no? Pues al parecer no parecía eso.

Ambos tenían la mente a mil por hora y es que el subidón por lo ocurrido aun les duraba,y es que no querían ni recordarlo no porque hubiera sido malo ni mucho menos, sino porque había sido el mejor polvo de sus vidas y para Alice eso era terrible porque llevaba mucho tiempo con Jasper pero jamas la había hecho sentir así de llena ¡Dios donde se había metido! ,estaba mosqueada consigo misma por pensar así, porque se supone que estaban destinados a odiarse no a querer tirárselo cada vez que lo viera.

Fue la primera en levantarse y mosqueada como seguía empezó a circular recogiendo sus ropas, Jacob la miraba con una ceja levantada porque la verdad que la pequeña vampiresa era super sexy, con esas curvas y tan menudita pero que encajaba con el a la perfección. Seguía mirándola con la boca medio abierta y comiéndosela con los ojos lo que para Alice no pasó desapercibido así que se volvió y le dijo

"Se puedes saber que estas mirando?"

"A ti"

"Pues deja de mirar y date la vuelta al menos"

Jacob levantó la ceja como diciendo es que te has perdido lo que hemos hecho

"¿Qué? Venga te he dicho que te des la vuelta"

"Me parece que es un poco tarde para la vergüenza pequeña te recuerdo que hemos hecho bastante mas que vernos desnudos"

"¿Si? Bueno me da igual" dijo mientras se vestía a toda prisa para que él no la viera ya que no se dio la vuelta "Ademas no te hagas ideas, esto no va a volver a pasar,es mas no tenía que haber pasado nunca pero claro como te abalanzaste sobre mi y me besaste pues claro se lió todo"

"Te recuerdo que hacen falta dos para el tango,vale que yo te besara, pero no recuerdo haberte puesto una pistola en la cabeza para lo demás"

"Ya bueno eso no cuenta y encima ahora voy a ir oliendo peste a chucho mojado"

"No parecía que te importase mucho mi olor cuando te encontrabas debajo de mi,diciéndome que no parara y que te lo hiciese mas fuerte" Le dijo acercándose y susurrando al oído lo que hizo a Alice estremecerse solo de recordarlo.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho y lo separó por temor a volver a lanzarse sobre él y es que esa actitud arrogante la ponía tan caliente

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de vestirte ya?

"¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes miedo que no te puedas resistir? Le dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones "Yo estoy dispuesto para la segunda ronda"

"En tus sueños,esto ha sido un momento de debilidad, jamas volvería acostarme contigo"

El la miró a los ojos y le dijo

"Ya bueno, no es que yo quiera volver a hacerlo contigo,eres la tía mas gélida con la que he estado, ni me he enterado,pero bueno solo quería probar a una vampiresa y así ver lo que siente Bella, pero tampoco es para tanto."

Pudo ver como ella bajaba la mirada, estaba seguro que esto le había dolido, había sido un golpe muy bajo.

"Lo sien…"

"Dejalo,volvamos a casa" No lo miró a la cara, se volvió y comenzó a andar camino de casa y es que si hubiera podido estaba segura que se le habría caído una lagrima por sus duras palabras.

¡Mierda! Pensó el es que nunca podía callarse la boca, había visto sus ojos y que le había dolido lo que le había dicho y ahora tendrían que volver todo el camino a casa con esta tensión.

Estaban cerca del claro, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde el pequeño argumento y los dos iban pensando en lo mismo, Alice si seria verdad que había sentido eso y que no sabía lo que pensaba por engañarse al fin y al cabo era un licántropo y ella una vampiresa, no sentía mas que odio hacia ellos, y lo de antes solo había sido un juego para él. Jacob sin embargo pensaba en que decirle para disculparse, para nada pensaba lo que le había dicho ya que no solo había sido increíble sino que empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

"Oye" Se disponía a disculparse cuando salieron dos sombras de entre los arboles.

"¿Ey estáis bien? Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera" Dijo Embry a quien le acompañaba el tal Jasper, el cual se dirigió hacia Alice y abrazándola le preguntaba si estaba bien.

"Si todo bien solo nos hemos perdido" Dijo Alice sin mirar a Jacob a la cara

"Lo siento ha sido culpa miá ,he seguido un rastro falso" Dijo Jacob sin apartar la mirada de ella, la cual seguía sin cruzar la vista con él.

"Bueno entonces sera mejor que volvamos a casa y así te des una buena ducha que estás empapada " Dijo Jasper

"Si eso estaría bien, adiós chicos ya nos vemos otro día" Dijo Alice sin mucho entusiasmo y volviéndose se agarró a Jasper y se dirigieron hacia los árboles desapareciendo , todo esto sin mirar a Jacob, el cual seguía martirizándose pensando en lo que le había dicho y en el dolor que había visto en sus ojos cuando lo hizo.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas corasones aqui vuelvo a traer otro de mis capis, se que he tardado un poquito pero bueno con esto d las holidays y volver al trabajo he estado un poco liada.

Bueno como siempre espero que os guste y si teneis alguna idea hacermela saber porque ando un poco perdida de como continuar. gracias

**_Capitulo 9_**

Al otro día Alice se encontraba super mal, no solo por todo lo que había pasado con Jake sino porque le había costado la vida no poder revivirlo para que Edward no se terminara enterando y es que solo de recordarlo se sentía tan triste y dolida por las palabras que le dijo que no podía creerlo como una persona con su experiencia podía sentirse así por las tontas palabras que un niñato le había dicho pero si que lo sabia, se sentía tan triste porque sentía algo por él para desgracia suya porque estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo y que lo que pasó como bien había dicho solo había sido un juego para él, así que como no se encontraba de humor para ir a al instituto, le pidió el coche a Emmet y se fue a hacer unas pistas por el campo lo cual le encantaba y despejaba.

Iba por medio del bosque a todo gas con el coche esquivando árboles tal y como Emmett le había enseñado a pistear, soltaba adrenalina a tope para alivio suyo porque necesitaba evadirse de todo lo ocurrido, intentar olvidar a Jacob Black y seguir con su vida,así que cuando creía que se encontraba mejor y no pensaba en él, al coger una curva bastante pronunciada y a gran velocidad tuvo que dar un frenazo en seco para no atropellar al causante de su tormento.

Ahí estaba él, en mitad del camino impidiéndole el paso con la mirada fija en la de ella, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento

"Es que no me puede dejar tranquila, no ha tenido bastante con la humillación de ayer que tiene que volver a hacerme mas daño" Pensó la pequeña vampiresa " Tal vez debería atropellarlo, hacerlo añicos tal y como él había hecho con ella con sus palabras" Pero no podía moverse, estaba petrificada en el asiento.

De pronto el empezó a avanzar hacia ella y se colocó justo a la altura de su ventanilla.

"¿Podemos hablar?

"No se de que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo"

"Necesito que me escuches por favor"

Ella seguía sin mirarle, le dolía solo de hacerlo así que siguió con la vista en frente

"No creo que tenga que escuchar nada, ya quedo bastante clarito ayer lo que pensabas de mi" Fue a meter la 1ª marcha para salir de allí cuanto antes, cuando de pronto y sin saber como, el abrió la puerta y la cogió en volandas cargándola como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro.

"Pero que demonios haces, bajame ahora mismo de aquí" Le gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse de él, pero este era demasiado fuerte y seguía avanzando con ella, se posicionó delante del coche y la sentó en el capó situándose delante de ella entre sus piernas.

Ella no lo miraba en ningún momento, tenia la cabeza hacia el suelo, le dolía demasiado mirarlo a los ojos, así que el con sus cálidos dedos la sujeto de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, para que su mirada quedara fija en la de él.

Pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que él había causado, había sido tan estúpido y ella era tan hermosa que no pudo resistirse, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Fue un beso suave y dulce solo el roce de sus labios, pero el suficiente para que ambos de perdieran en él.

Duró apenas unos segundos,él la seguía mirando fijamente y con su mano le acariciaba la mejilla, ella no entendía porque le hacía esto y sabia que tenia que pararlo pero era incapaz,estaba totalmente y para su desgracia enamorada de él.

"¿Por qué haces esto?¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo? "

"No estoy jugando"

Ella lo miró extrañada, que quería decir con que no jugaba, es que acaso sentía lo mismo que ella, pero entonces ayer...

"Pero ayer dijiste..."

"Olvida lo de ayer, fui un cretino, en ningún momento pensaba lo que dije, es solo que.."

Ella lo animó a que continuara con su mirada, necesitaba saber lo que él sentía, saber que no era la única en esto, que estaban ambos locos.

"Si dije ayer lo que dije fue porque tenía miedo, miedo de lo que sentí después de haber estado juntos, de...de haberme enamorado de ti"

Ella lo miró con asombro,no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que ambos sintieran lo mismo, estaban destinados a odiarse no..no a enamorarse.

El seguía mirándola con expectación,puesto que le había abierto sus sentimientos pero ella no decía nada , a su entender estaba claro que no sentía lo mismo.

"Se que no sientes lo mismo, y no se porque me ha pasado esto,pero no te preocupes,no volveré a molestarte,solo necesitaba soltarlo, !Dios se que jamas podría ser, que es todo una locura...!"

Alice lo agarró del cuello y arrimó su boca a la de ella, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, al separarse pego su frente a la de él y mirándolo a los ojos le susurro

"Creo que ambos estamos locos"

El esbozó una gran sonrisa al oír esto a lo que ella no tardó en unirse, y volvieron a perderse uno en los labios del otro.


End file.
